


as loud as my heart

by only_because3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started freshmen year of college, during winter break when Santana spent a week up in New Haven with Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as loud as my heart

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much plot here. Basically what you need to know is Quinntana + scary movies = Porn. But not a lot of porn. Enjoy!

Santana’s fingers graze up and down her pale thighs, carefully tracing where Quinn’s muscles are defined when she feels Quinn fist the fake cock standing at attention between Santana’s own legs. Quinn widens her legs just a bit more before finally sinking down in Santana’s lap and even though this is the only position that will really work for what they’re doing, she wishes she could see the look she knows is on Quinn’s face when Santana’s dick fills her to the hilt. “You okay,” Santana asks, kissing Quinn’s shoulder and smiling against her skin when Quinn nods.

    “Let’s get this over with,” Quinn sighs.

    Santana pinches Quinn’s hip and Quinn smirks at Santana over her shoulder. “Don’t say that when I’m in you.” Santana grabs the remote from beside her as Quinn settles and leans forward to rest on her elbows, the dildo slipping out just a bit. “Ready?”

    “I guess.” Santana presses play and tosses the remote to the side before letting her hands grip Quinn’s hips. “This isn’t as scary as that Japanese one we watched last time is it?”

    “That wasn’t-”

    Quinn flips her hair over her shoulder and glares. “It _was_ scary!”

    Santana bucks her hips and juts her chin towards the tv. “Watch the movie.” Quinn does as she’s told with a sigh, but not before reaching back and giving Santana’s hand a squeeze.

    They’ve been doing this for at least five years now. It started freshmen year of college, during winter break when Santana spent a week up in New Haven with Quinn. She’d still been upset about her break up with Brittany and even though Quinn _hated_ scary movies, suggested they watch one. It was the closest to girly bonding or whatever since Santana chopped off Quinn’s hair junior year. Santana spent half the movie laughing at Quinn and the other half trying to wiggle her fingers in Quinn’s death grip. After that, it kind of became a tradition every time they met up (which was more frequent once Santana got the fuck out of _Kentucky_ ) and, god, she doesn’t even know _how_ it happened, but she and Quinn made out practically topless during Child’s Play.

    And now here they are, upgraded to girlfriends and actually fucking their way through a scary movie.

    It’s actually a great fucking win-win situation. Santana gets a buddy to watch scary movies with, Quinn gets an orgasm if the movie is scary enough (There’s only been one movie where Quinn hasn’t gotten off and Santana totally should’ve expected it. The Haunting is the funnier version of Scary Movie 2 because it’s actually _supposed_ to be serious).

    They’re not even twenty minutes into the movie when Quinn starts rocking back, burying her face every few seconds in the sheets. “Why do you keep picking the foreign ones? They’re scarier.”

    “That’s the point.” Santana takes Quinn’s ass in her hands, rocking the blonde back on to her cock, thrusting up to meet her when the next victim finds her tub full of blood.

    Despite this shallow, slow fucking they’ve been doing for nearly half the movie (which has kept Quinn whimpering from pleasure rather than fright), Santana grabs the remote during the middle of a killing spree. Quinn’s been trying to fuck herself faster, harder for the past five minutes and trying to discretely cover her ears. “Baby,” Santana says softly, muting the TV. “You can tell me to turn it off.”

    Santana pats Quinn’s hip and the blonde rises on to her knees. “I was doing fine,” Quinn insists. Santana smiles and shakes her head as she maneuvers out from under Quinn. “Where are you going?”

    Santana lays out on their bed, pushing the pillows out of the way so she can lay flat. “I want you to sit on my face.”

    Quinn arches a brow and glances at the movie that’s still playing before looking back at Santana with a frown. “What about your movie,” she asks, crawling over Santana nonetheless. She pauses to take the fake cock in her mouth once and Santana moans through a laugh.

    “I’d much rather eat your pussy than watch a movie, especially when you start doing shit like that.” Quinn looks up at her and smirks around her dick. She pulls off with a pop, continuing her way up until her thighs are on either side of Santana’s head.

    Santana licks her lips and locks eyes with Quinn as she presses her tongue against wet heat.

    She’ll finish her movie once Quinn is passed out next to her.


End file.
